


Everything I do is Bittersweet

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anna plays a girl named Rae, Big Brother Gabriel, Charlie plays an unnamed character, Dean and Cas fight like an old married couple, Director Dean, Director/Screenwriter AU, Excessive Swearing, Kevin plays a guy named Eric, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Screenwriter Cas, Unnamed movie with vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That god damn screenwriter is going to be the death of him. Castiel Novak was, according to Bobby, the best screenwriter out there. “Castiel ranks with the best of the best” Bobby had said, “ He’s as good as Francis Ford Coppola or Charlie Kaufman.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I do is Bittersweet

“Cut! What the fuck was that?” Dean yelled from his seat. “That was such a robotic delivery! Put a little damn emotion into this!”

“Well, the script called for it to be a little flat…” Anna hesitated.

Dean sighed. Long and heavy. That god damn screenwriter is going to be the death of him. Castiel Novak was, according to Bobby, the best screenwriter out there. “Castiel ranks with the best of the best” Bobby had said, “ He’s as good as Francis Ford Coppola or Charlie Kaufman.” And Dean gets it. He really does. Castiel wrote ‘The Man Who Would be King’ and it was one of the best movies Dean has ever seen. Not that he would tell Cas any of this. 

You see, Castiel knows he’s good at what he does. And it bugs the shit out of Dean. He’s too goddamn cocky. Dean wants to wipe that smirk off his pretty fucking face. Holy shit is Cas gorgeous, Dean knows it, everyone knows it; hell even Cas knows it. Castiel thinks he can flash those baby blues and everyone goes melty and compliant. Well not Dean Winchester. He doesn’t submit to anyone.

Dean pushes himself out of his chair. “I’ll be back, everyone take a five,” Dean hesitates, “Actually make it ten.”

Dean leaves the set and makes his way over to Castiel’s “office”. It’s not a legitimate office. It’s just a laptop and copy machine plopped on a desk in Cas’s trailer. But Cas always insists it’s his office. When Dean opens the door to Castiel’s trailer, he finds Cas exactly where he expected him to be. Tapping away at his computer and squinting at the screen.

“Heya Cas.” Dean said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas asked without even looking at him. 

“Okay, well I ain’t gonna sugar coat it,” Dean scratches the back of his neck, “The scene where Anna, well you know Rae, is telling Kevin’s character, Eric, that she is done with his shit…”

Cas interrupts him, “You’re wondering why I made her say it more monotone, without emotion.” Cas finally looks up at Dean, Dean gives him a look that seems to say ‘keep going I don’t have all day, asshole’. Cas sighs, “I thought you would have understood. Rae has a tendency to recede inside of herself when afraid. She is usually an affectionate character until emotions such as panic and fear set in. That is when she puts on a guise of fake calm and flat tones. She uses those as an armour that protects her from showing people what is really going on inside of her head; or in this case, Eric’s accusations.” 

“Yes I know that. But Rae knows that if she acts any other way than herself, Eric would get suspicious. Why would she risk blowing her cover. She is smarter than that and in more control of her emotions,” Dean retaliated. He knows Cas has a point but Dean knows he is right. “She would show Eric a little emotion, she can trust him. Not entirely, but enough to show him that she is scared.”

Cas stares at Dean. Dean shifts. He hates it when Cas stares at him like this. Like Cas is searching for something to make Dean tick. And he finds one every damn time.

Cas grins, “You almost had a valid argument, about not wanting to blow her cover and controlling her emotions. But that’s the secret. She is controlling them in that scene. Eric has no clue what is going on inside Rae’s head. However, he does know her mannerisms. Rae will use this to her advantage. You see, if you actually read further than that one scene; You would know Rae is not actually scared of the task at hand. She wants Eric to believe she is scared though, because Eric will leave her alone then, like Rae wants. Rae needs Eric to be safe. And Eric will be safe if he thinks Rae is worried. He knows Rae likes to be left alone when in ‘deep thought’ and he will keep his distance. Thus protecting him and not blowing Rae’s cover.”

Dean stands in aggravated silence. He can already hear Bobby laughing at him now. God damn it, why does Cas have to be so god damn brilliant.

“Fine, alright I see your point.” Dean mumbles. “Just, talk to me about a damn scene before we go to shoot it, capisce?” Dean started to head for the door when he hears Cas mutter under his breath “Maybe if you were not so god damn arrogant…”

That makes Dean stop dead in his tracks. Him? Arrogant? Who the fuck does this asshole think he is? Dean doesn’t care if he is the next Woody Allen, he is so getting punched in the face.

“Me? Oh I’m the arrogant one? Says the guy who didn’t show up to the Academy Awards because he ‘has better things to do’. Or the guy who turned down working for Joss Whedon because he ‘isn’t worth your time’. And you call me arrogant?!” Dean shouts. 

Cas’s nostrils flair. His pupils slit, glaring at Dean. “I suggest you leave before you say something else stupid.”

Dean looks at him for a second. Cas looks legitimately pissed. He has never seen this look on Cas. and honestly, he really doesn’t want to see more. He has heard horror stories of a pissed off Castiel Novak; and he would prefer not to live them, thank you very much. So Dean books it the hell out of there before Cas rips his face off. 

********************************

Anna and Kevin finish some of their scenes today and they even managed to film Rae’s introduction to Charlie’s character. Dean thanks all the gods he can think of for Charlie to be here. He loves Charlie and she can help keep him sane. Because he doesn't know how long he will last with Cas being an arrogant prick. 

"Charlie, I'm telling you, the guy is a fucking asshole. Amazingly talented, but an asshole nonetheless." Dean complains.

"So he's basically like you. Except more attractive." Charlie smirks.

"Yes!" Dean exclaims. "Wait no, hes not that attractive my God." 

Charlie sighs. "Well, why are you still working with him then if he pisses you off so much?" 

Dean thinks for a moment, he takes a deep breath, "Because he is extremely well respected, and with good reason. He is good at what he does. Cas has this... thing with words that nobody else really has. He can make any character likeable just by changing a mannerism. Charlie, he is literally the best screenwriter I have ever worked with. But it pisses me off when he looks down on other people. On the other people that are going to help make this movie a success."

Charlie rubs Dean's back. "This movie is going to be good, Dean. You have extremely talented actors working with you and Bobby is one of the most ambitious producers out there. And hell, if you get into any legal trouble, I'm sure Sam can help you out." Charlie smiles. "Breathe, Dean. You need to relax. Castiel isn't that bad of a guy."

Dean scoffs, "Oh really? Well it doesn't matter now anyway. He's probably gonna quit on me."

"Dean, what exactly did you say to Cas?"  
Charlie questioned.

"Well he called me arrogant, so I retaliated by telling him how he is more arrogant than me because he didn't show up at the Academy Awards and flat out refused to work with Joss Whedon." Dean responded.

"Dean, you absolute bonehead," Charlie shrieks. "Do you know why Cas didn't show up to the Academy Awards?" Dean shrugs. "He didn't show up because he was leaving for Haiti in a few hours because his charity, that he owns and runs, donated $500,000 to help them. And he was going to fly out there."

"Okay, fuck I am an absolute asshole I'm pretty sure I knew that, but that doesn't explain why he wouldn't work with Joss Whedon." Dean retaliated.

"I don't know why he wouldn't, all I know is that is was 'personal'. Dean, I've worked with Castiel before. He's not gonna give up on you that easy." Charlie smirks.

"Yeah, okay. I should probably go apologize to him or whatever." Dean shrugs.

Dean gets and just before he leaves the room, Charlie says, "Suck his dick or something Jesus; I can feel the UST from here!" 

Dean doesn't even hesitant, "Fuck off Charlie!" And slams the door.

********************************

Dean grumbles under his breath the whole way to Cas's trailer about how there is no 'unresolved sexual tension' or 'he wouldn't suck Cas's dick if you paid him'. Maybe Dean gets a few weird looks on his way over but he doesn't pay attention. Dean is too busy thinking of Castiel's reaction. Cas was really pissed. And Dean knows it can't be about the Academy Awards thing because Cas just would have said straight up that he was building churches and shit in Haiti. Cas wouldn't have gotten so pissed at that, he would have just called Dean a forgetful, insensitive asshole. Which he isn't thank you very much. Dean remembers a lot of shit and he cares about a lot of people. It's just... When it comes to Cas, he can't think straight. His mind is always all over the place when Cas walks into a room.

A little voice in the back of his head, that sounds a lot like Sam says "Maybe it's cuz you like him, Dean."

Dean shakes his head. And pushes that thought as far away as he possibly can. 

He finally gets to Cas's trailer and he is just about to knock but he stops when he hears voices other than Cas's. Dean listens closely.

"...like an ego inflated asshole to me." A man says that Dean doesn't recognize.

"He doesn't have that big of an ego, Gabriel." Cas sighs. And holy shit is Cas defending Dean to this Gabriel asshole? Who the fuck is Gabriel?

"Well this 'Dean' sounds like a hot mess if you ask me. I mean from what you've told me; he doesn't think before he speaks..." Gabriel pauses, "Don't try to interrupt me! I'm not done!" Dean can hear the grin in his voice. "Anyway! This Dean guy also sounds like a tool. I mean you said he knew Bobby right? Dean probably only got this job because he knows him..."

Cas manages to actually interrupt Gabriel this time, “Dean may have been out of place to make such accusations, but he is directing this movie because he has the ability to. He is an amazing director and he didn’t get this job because of Bobby. Dean Winchester is many things but incompetent is not one of them.”

The trailer got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Well, that is before Gabriel opened his mouth again…

“Woah okay Cassie, didn’t mean to insult your boyfriend but the truth of the matter is, he still said some stupid shit that he should really apologize for.” Gabriel sighed.

“He is not my boyfriend, Gabriel I already told you that,” Wait Cas has talked about Dean to this guy before? “And it’s not his fault that he doesn’t know the whole story, not a lot of people do.”

Dean decides that he has heard enough. He knocks on the door and hears Cas say “Come in.” He walks in and sees Cas sitting at his desk and a shorter guy standing next him, Dean assumes he’s Gabriel. 

“Heya, Cas. I would, uh, like to apologize for my comments early. They were out of line…” Dean tells him with slumped shoulders. “It was a dick move. I know why you didn’t go to the Academy Awards and the whole Joss Whedon thing is none of my business. So, I’m sorry, for like, being an asshole. You’re a really great writer and I don’t want you to leave.”

Gabriel makes a low whistle before he says, “Wow you must be the great Dean Winchester that Cassie has been telling me all about.” Gabriel sticks out his hand for Dean to shake. Dean hesitantly shakes it and Gabriel continues, “I’m Gabriel, Castiel’s manager.”

“Pay no attention to Gabriel, he is not my manager. Just my brother who doesn't know when to keep his nose out of my business.” Cas mutters irritably. 

Gabriel scoffs, “Please, Cas. Give me more credit than that. I have saved your hide more times that I care too.”

“Go home, Gabriel. Or at the very least somewhere that isn't here. I would like to talk to Dean alone.” Cas sighs.

“Okay, okay. I know when I’m not wanted.” Gabriel smirks and basically waltz’s out of the door.

“So, yeah I just came over to tell you that I was sorry. I’ll, um, go now. You were probably working.” Dean muttered.

Cas smiled, “No, you don’t have to go just yet. I wasn’t working. I have reached my goal for the day. And apology accepted. I mean, I did call you arrogant.”

“Yeah but what I said was out of line. It’s not my place to talk about whatever happened with Joss Whedon. Besides, the Academy Awards are pretty boring. I took my little brother, Sam, to it. All we did was make fun of the people who took what they were wearing too seriously.” Dean grinned.

“Well, like I said. Apology accepted.” Cas gave Dean a small smile. Which totally didn’t make Dean melt (It did).  
Dean gave Cas a small nod and he started heading for the door, but Cas stopped him.

“Since you’re here, why don’t you look over what I finished today,” Cas asks “Since you always seem to question me.”

Dean looked at Cas. He looked tired. Everyone is always tired on set. Hell, Dean catches Kevin napping in the most random places. And Dean can’t even remember having more than 4 hours of sleep. Dean knows he looks like shit. He has bags under his eyes and probably needs to shave, but Cas… Cas still manages to look gorgeous even with lack of sleep. 

Dean should go. It’s late and they both need sleep. But Cas just sounds so damn hopeful that it makes Dean think maybe Cas actually likes him.

“Yeah, yeah okay. I’ll look at what you got.” Dean says softly. He walks over to the computer and skims what Cas has written. It’s a big scene, Rae reveals what’s happening, but there are going to have to be a lot of extra’s. Plus an emotionally intense conversation between Kevin and Charlie’s character. 

Dean must have been staring at the computer longer than Cas expected because Cas broke the silence, “So what do you think? I was contemplating dragging on Rae’s explanation but I felt that at this point Rae is getting tired of lying.”

“It’s great Cas. All the stuff you write is great. We’re going to have to take a day or two to find the extras we need, but, it’s awesome.” Dean compliments. 

Dean thinks he might be a little more sleep deprived than he thought because it looks like Cas is blushing, but there is no way.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas smiles.

Dean finally takes his leave and when he finally gets to bed , he definitely doesn't dream about bright blue eyes and a blinding smile.

********************************  
"What the hell are you doing to my scene, Dean?" Cas's voice rang across the set. "You said it was good! Why the hell did you change it!"

"I didn't change it! What the fuck is wrong with it? Everyone is doing it by the fucking script!" Dean yells back.

“So now you’re saying my script is shit?” Cas screams back.

“Uh guys, we can retake it. I wasn’t giving my best performance.” Kevin said in a small voice.

“I didn’t fucking say that, Cas and you know it,” Dean shouts back, “I told you last night that it was perfect.”

“Okay, so if my scenes are perfect that means you are not executing them like you should!” Cas yells.

“Oh so now I am a shitty director!” Dean accuses.

“Guys, we were just setting out feelers for how the scene was going. We weren't actually trying to do this scene in one take.” Anna tries to say but gets interrupted by more shouting.

“I didn’t say you were a shitty director but, hey, if the shoe fits!” Cas hollers.

“You fucking egotistical…” Dean starts to yell but is cut off by a very loud and very pissed off Bobby Singer

“If you two do not get your shit together, this movie ain’t gonna get finished! And if you do not start getting along soon, I will personally skin both of you and present it the executives!”

Cas looks like a deer caught in headlights while Dean just sighs, “Alright, guys. Lets take it from the top. And give it your best okay!”

Everyone finishes the scene with minimal casualties. Cas doesn’t even spare a glance towards Dean, however. And that pissed Dean off more than it should have. But what the hell is Cas’s problem? He comes bounding on to the set and just starts screaming at Dean and telling him he’s incompetent? What is that? Just last night he said Dean was a great director and now he’s saying he’s shit?

“Alright, cut! That’s a wrap for the day!” Dean calls out. Everyone seems to breath a sigh a relief. 

“Dean, I would like to have a word with you.” Cas doesn’t even spare him a glance before he walks over the the table full of coffee and other assorted food and beverages. Dean looks over the where Charlie should be but she ran out of there faster than a jack rabbit. Dean sighs and wanders over to Cas.

“Look man, I don’t know what your deal is. I apologized for my shitty comments and then you go and say I’m a bad director?”

“I am sorry for my outburst earlier. I should have realized that the actors were adjusting to the dramatic shift in what their characters are feeling. Cas replies.

Dean is quiet for a moment. He doesn't really have anything to say. I mean, what is there to say. It doesn’t matter what happens, they always seem to go for each others throats. Dean wants to change that desperately. He sees Cas talking to Bobby and joking around with Kevin. Everyone loves Cas. He just wants Cas to trust him to make the movie good.

“What’s your problem with me Cas,” Dean questions, “I know you’re not an asshole, okay. I know you’re not. You’re always so nice and friendly with everyone else on set but me. We’re always at each others throats and it is, frankly, fucking stressful. Because some nights I stay up wondering if you;re gonna leave the set and never come back.”

Cas looks at Dean with that face. That face that Dean wishes he wouldn't have to look at. It’s soft and vulnerable and it’s too damn pretty.

“You’re intimidating, Dean. You have a reputation that paints you to be this scary, no-nonsense type of guy that has a giant stick up his ass,” Cas says, “But upon working with you I find that you are none of those things. You are charming and and you have the most disarming smile I have ever seen. I guess I’m simply just a little jealous.”

Dean takes a second to process what Cas actually said. He gives a low whistle, “Wow Cas. You trying to make me blush or something?”

Cas gives him a soft smile, “Maybe I am.”

Okay wow, they’re actually doing this, Dean thinks. “Maybe you could make me blush over a cup of coffee.”

Cas scoffs and grins, “Please, I’ve seen you blush with coffee in your hand before. Now it is a stunning sight but I think i’d rather see you… just being you at a dinner table.”

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

“Okay.”

However, unknown to the two men, Charlie is spying on them and proceeds to whisper, “I can’t wait to talk to Sam about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about screen writing and I know even less about directing, sorry!
> 
> I got the title from a Panic! at the Disco song.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr maybe http://ironically-obsessed.tumblr.com/


End file.
